


Not happy, Jan!

by MatildaSwan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Gen, Rain, period pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are best spent hidden under the covers while you swear under your breath. Or out loud, that’s quite therapeutic too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not happy, Jan!

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to periods, cramps, and joke reference to suicide. The way you do when your body is making you cry and your not sure if you want to kill yourself or someone else. 
> 
> Sanctuary Bingo prompt: Fifth Ward

This was bad; really bad. This was very un-brilliant and extremely not what Kate had expected when she’d gotten out of bed this morning; which she’d had enough trouble with in the first place. And the day was going to get worse before it got better, she knew that much.

It was meant to be a reasonably simple retrieval, just a quick bag and tag; too far out of Magnus’ way to meet a contact for her to handle but important enough to need addressing now. Having Will and Henry out of the country with Biggie had pushed Helen into asking Kate to do it on her day(s) off.

It was as undemanding as a job could get, or so Kate had thought at the time, with a chance to stop at Tapping’s Treats and get some cake afterwards, so she’d agreed. She hated being cooped up for more than a few hours, even when it was relaxing, and her ovaries where making demands of her tastebuds; two birds in one stone sounded like a good use of her afternoon.

But here she was; stuck in the Fifth Ward with a smashed up van, no phone or back up, a giant salamander on the loose, innards that wanted to punch her in the face and no cake. The mission gone haywire was bad enough, but the aching was pissing Kate off; she didn’t get like this often, which made it even worse. Some days are best dealt with by burying your head under the pillows and swearing at the wall. Today was definitely one of them.

“Oh well, it can’t get worse then this, I suppose,” Kate mused out loud. “It could always start...” a rain drop landing on her nose cut off the rest of her sentence. 

Someone was going to die by the end of the day. 

*

Kate trudged back to the Sanctuary while the rain showed no desire to stop any time soon. Muddy boots, drenched coat, cramps in abounds and still no cake; heaven help the next person that spoke to her. Even after managing to subdue a giant lizard with a metal chain, some sticks and a bin lid, she hadn’t gotten her hands on some sweets. Her favourite bakery in that part of town was fresh out of strawberry chocolate cakes by the time she got there and the dessert chef was out for the rest of the afternoon with second degree burns, after an apprentice had somehow managed to make a pan of frosting explode. 

Kate turned the corner and down a street that would take her past the sweets shop a few blocks from the Sanctuary and pulled out her now completely useless phone with a sigh. The screen was decorated with a spider web of cracks and she could see various sections of machinery through tiny missing bits of glass. Even if the damn thing hadn’t gotten waterlogged when she’d been tossed into a puddle, Kate doubted that Henry could have fixed it. 

“Bastard technology,” she growled out loud. “Stupid piece of crap; can’t even handle a little tumble,” she rambled as she tried to ignore the urge to throw it at a passing car. She resisted, but barely. She remembered when Will had broken a laptop and attempted to hide it from Magnus; Kate really didn’t need that sort of glare and paperwork in her immediate life. It would definitely blur the lines between the homicidal and suicidal urges Kate was swinging between. 

Thankfully, the smell of cupcakes wafted out the door of the bakery as Kate noticed a ‘Delivery on request’ sign in the window. Nodding thanks to the woman holding the door open with her foot as she opened her umbrella, Kate let out a sigh at the warmth and lack of rain pummelling her head. Kate smiled as she saw a fresh batch of chocolate cupcakes frosted with strawberries being shelved.

“What’s the minimum purchase on deliveries and can I get lift?”

The baker’s smile went from ‘Hi, how may I help you?’ to ‘You’re my new favourite customer’ in an instance. Maybe today wasn’t going to stay such a bad day after all; those cupcakes smelt _really_ good and she could see some lemon tarts being filled in the kitchen.

But God help her if Magnus asked her to get out of bed tomorrow.


End file.
